Butterfly Prison
by Suhobsessed
Summary: CHAP 4 is up! demi membayar hutang keluarganya, Suho rela melakukan apa saja! meskipun harus 'tidur' dengan Kris... NC INSIDE / KRISHO/ SULAY/ SUKAI.
1. Chapter 1

**-Butterfly Prison-**  
**Rated : M (totally M)**  
**Length : chaptered (?)**  
**Main Pairing : KrisHo Cast : Suho,Kris,Kai,Luhan,Lay,Chen **

**Warning: Yaoi,Incest,Boys Love(BL),typo(s),hard sex(?),AT,bahasa tdk sopan.**

**A/N : this is my original story, sama dengan ff lain? = tidak sengaja!**  
**sekali lagi ini Fanfiction rated M, not for kids okay? i've told you!**

**~*Happy Reading*~**

**22 Mei 1939,** hari itu adalah ulangtahun ke-20 ku. dijaman ini hidup terasa sangat menyakitkan. dunia sedang merpersiapkan segalanya untuk Perang Dunia ke-2. dan mengapa orangtuaku bersikeras ingin merayakannya disaat yang genting ini?

"selamat ulangtahun tuan muda Junmyeon, semoga anda akan menjadi penerus perusahaan ini."

"wah,anda benar-benar seperti tuan Kim. pasti jadi pemimpin diperusahaan ya?"

itu yang aku dengar selama acara ulang tahun yang membosankan ini, bisakah semua orang tidak menjadi seorang 'penjilat'? aku tau kalian datang kesini hanya karena uang keluargaku.

"Hyung, kenapa kau terlihat depresi begitu? inikan hari ulangtahun mu!" ucap Chen, dia adalah adikku yang hanya berbeda setahun.

Aku menghiraukannya dan menjauh darinya, terkadang aku tak paham dengan Chen. dia selalu saja terlihat bahagia, seperti tidak memiliki beban. dan tentu saja aku depresi, sebenarnya perusahaan ayahku hampir bangkrut. Demi menutupi masalah ini, ayahku berhutang besar kepada seorang pengusaha kaya asal China yang bernama Wu Yi Fan. aku sendiri belum pernah menemuinya secara langsung. Ah,terserahlah dengan Wu Yi Fan itu...

Merasa bosan dengan pesta ini, aku pergi keluar menuju taman dibelakang rumahku.

"Tuan junmyeon? apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

terlihat sesosok namja yang berkulit tan yang sedang duduk dibangku taman, dia adalah Kim Jong In atau Kai.  
dia adalah pelayan pribadiku sejak kecil, dia dijual dan dibuang oleh orangtua nya demi uang. Lalu dia bertemu ayahku, dan dia dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan di rumahku.  
Dan sebenarnya aku menyukainya sejak dulu,dia adalah cinta pertamaku namun aku masih terlalu takut untuk mengatakan cintaku padanya, mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengatakannya?

"Aku hampir mati didalam acara yang membosankan itu." ucapku sambil berjalan menuju Kai, dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Haha, malam ini seperti bukan tuan junmyeon yang saya kenal." ucap Kai sambil tertawa kecil

"uh, 'kan sudah kubilang bila hanya kita berdua jangan memanggilku tuan junmyeon, aku lebih suka dipanggil Suho."

"iya, akan kupanggil... suho..." tiba-tiba Kai mendekat menuju wajahku, dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. inilah perlakuan 'spesial'nya bila kami berdua dan dengan gugupnya aku meneguk salivaku sedalam mungkin. jantungku semakin berdebar-debar,aku ingin segera mengatakan perasaanku...

"Kai... aku mencin-"

"SUHO HYUNG~ DIMANA KAU?!"

disaat yang penting ini, datanglah Chen.  
bagus sekali, momen indah ini hancur seketika.  
aku berdiri dan memberi Kai sebuah senyuman kecil meninggalkan nya tanpa kata-kata, dan langsung menuju kearah Chen.  
setiba didepan Chen, dia langsung menarik lenganku dan membawaku masuk kedalam rumah, kembali ke tempat dimana pesta membosankan itu diadakan.

"Ini adalah tuan Wu Yi Fan, dia adalah namja yang membantu bisnis perusahaan kita." ucap ayahku

Ah, jadi inikah orang yang disebut Wu Yi Fan?  
dia adalah namja yang tinggi sekali...  
wajahnya juga tak kalah hebatnya...  
rambut pirang yang menawan...  
Kenapa aku tiba-tiba terpesona begini? ingat Suho! hatimu hanya untuk Kai seorang!

"Saya Kim Junmyeon, anak sulung dari keluarga Kim, senang berkenalan dengan anda tuan Wu."

"Kris, panggil saja aku Kris."  
"ehmm,bisa bicara berduaan saja junmyeon-ssi?"

Dengan penuh keheranan aku pun mengangguk setuju, mengikuti Kris dibelakangnya.  
Dan tiba di kamarku sendiri?  
Kris menutup pintunya.

"umm, ada apa? kenapa harus bicara didalam kamarku segala?"

"memangnya kau tak tau isi perjanjiannya? disitu tertulis kau adalah jaminannya."  
Ha? apa yang dia katakan tadi? otakku berpikir keras seperti benang kusut selagi terpaku dengan kata-katanya sampai aku tak bisa meneguk salivaku, Kris menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya dan langung mendorongku ketempat kasurku dengan kasar. menahan kedua tangan ku dengan tangannya yang besar, memastikan semua gerakanku terkunci.  
tanpa hentinya ia langsung menarik kemejaku sampai sobek.

"KRIS YA!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

menghiraukan perkataanku, ia langsung mencium bibirku dan mulai melumat bibirku. tak cukup melumat ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirku sampai berdarah. rasanya yang sakit membuat bibirku terbuka. dan Kris langsung memasukkan lidahnya sedalam-dalam nya, bagaikan lidahnya itu menyentuh kerongkonganku yang dalam.  
lidah kami saling bergulat, membuat salivaku menetes diujung bibirku. aku menutup mataku.. airmataku mengalir sedikit demi sedikit.  
ini adalah ciuman pertamaku... yang seharusnya hanya untuk Kai...  
aku tak tahan dengan kenikmatan ini...  
aku benar-benar kehilangan kekuatanku...  
tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan jari-jari Kris menyentuh celanaku, hal ini membuat penisku setengah tegang.

semakin kehabisan nafas, akhirnya Kris berhenti menciumku dan langsung menarik celanaku, meninggalkan aku dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan penis yang tegak sempurna.  
Kris melepaskan pakaiannya, dan langsung meremas bola kembarku dengan kasar dan cepat.

"ahhhnn~~...k-kris...jangan sentuh itu...hnn~"  
aku tak berdaya dengan kesakitan yang dipenuhi kenikmatan ini, tubuhku melemah, otakku tak mampu berpikir lagi...

"hmm, sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai ini ya? junmyeon?" ucap Kris yang masih memainkan bola kembarku, dan mengisap nipple ku dan menariknya berulang kali serta menggigitnya, membuat banyak bercak merah dibagian dadaku.

"hnnnggg~...i-iya...lebih cepat...ahhnn~"

"AHHHHNN!" aku terkejut saat 'hole' ku dimasukkan penis Kris, rasanya sangat menyakitkan...

"ckckck, rupanya kau masih perjaka junmyeon."  
tanpa ampun, kris mendorong penis nya yang luar biasa itu kedalam hole ku, hingga rasanya hole ku akan terbelah menjadi dua.  
dia langsung mengerakkan penisnya maju-mundur dengan cepat dan kasar.

"Ahhhnn~...nggghh~.." aku mendesah dengan nikmat selagi merasakan kesakitan, penisku sudah mengucurkan banyak precum dan aku berkeringat menahan rasa ini.

"arghh~junmyeon...hole mu memang hebat, ia menyempit dan menarik penisku kedalam."

PLAKK!

Kris menampar bola kembarku dan meremas penisku, dengan cepat ia menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun. membuat aku semakin ingin cum...

"ahhhnnn~...lagi...kris..hhhnn"

"K-kris! a-aku tidak tahan lagi~ ahhhnn~~"

Penisku mengeluarkan cairannya seperti gunung meletus, membasahi seluruh tubuhku. penisku yang mula tegak dan berkedut-kedut mulai kembali normal.  
tak lama kemudian, Kris mengeluarkan cairannya didalam hole ku, membiarkan holeku basah dengan cumnya yang kental itu.  
baru pertama kalinya aku menikmati hal seperti ini.

"haah..haah..haah"

"kau sudah kelelahan?" ucap kris sambil memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"t-teganya..kenapa kau melakukan hal ini terhadapku?" aku mengucapkannya sambil menangis, aku telah ternodai oleh namja China ini... maafkan aku Kai...  
Kris mendekat dan mengangkat daguku ke atas, hingga berhadapan face-to-face dengannya.

"sudah kubilang, demi membayar hutang keluargamu. Ayahmu menjual dirimu kepadaku."

"Ayahku? k-kau bercanda?!" dengan cepat aku mengambil pakaian ku yang ada di lemari dan memasangnya. lalu aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris dan mencari ayahku.  
aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini! bukankah ini pemerkosaan? sekeji itukah ayahku?

KYAAA!

terdengar suara teriakan dari seorang wanita yang menjadi tamu malam itu. semua orang tiba-tiba berkumpul, membuat aku semakin panik dan langsung menerebos kedalam.  
yang kulihat adalah seorang pria tua tergeletak di lantai yang penuh darah...  
dia adalah AYAH?!

"k-kenapa ayah bisa.."

"SEMUANYA MINGGIR!" ucap Luhan, sang kepala pelayan sekaligus guru privatku.

"MOHON, AGAR SEMUANYA PULANG DAHULU."  
"Kami akan mengatasinya."

Saat semua tamu sudah keluar, rumah menjadi sepi dan berantakkan. meninggalkan Aku,Kris,Chen,Kai,dan Luhan.  
Dengan sigap Luhan memeriksa denyut nadi ayahku, Kai langsung menyiapkan kotak P3K, Chen pergi memanggil Polisi dan Dokter.  
sedangkan aku dan Kris, terdiam melihat ini semua.

"Bagaimana Luhan hyung? apakah ayahku.."

"maafkan aku tuan muda, tapi dia... sudah tidak bernapas lagi..."  
Airmataku becucuran membasahi pipiku, aku terduduk karena terkejut.

"menikahlah dengan ku."

"APA?!"  
ucapan Kris membuat aku dan yang lainnya semakin terkejut setengah mati bagaimana dia bisa mengucapkan hal seperti itu, sementara ayahku meninggal?!

"dengan begini, hutang keluargamu akan lunas."

Ha?! setelah perlakuan kotornya itu, dia ingin menikahiku? kau bercanda?  
Mengapa kau mengucapkannya didepan semua orang?  
Terutama di depan Kai?!

**To Be Continued... [ jangan lupa Review ne~? don't be silent reader please :'( ]**

Fuihh~ Akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya, ini ff author bikin "ngebut semalaman suntuk". makanya ceritanya mungkin agak gaje? dan mungkin chapther ini agak singkat ya? and this is my first Yaoi FF, sori apabila kurang memuaskan ceritanya -_-" (author juga berusaha keras nih) + (author sangat membutuhkan saran kalian semua)

**Thanks for reading~ And don't forget to Review~ gomawo~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Butterfly Prison-**  
**Rated : M (totally M)**  
**Main Pairing : KrisHo and others(?)**  
**Cast : Suho,Kris,Kai,Luhan,Lay,Chen **

**Warning: Yaoi,Incest,Boys Love(BL),typo(s),soft sex(?),AT,bahasa tdk sopan.**

**A/N : this is my original story, sama dengan ff lain? = tidak sengaja!**

**Hi! i'm back~ **maaf ya, kalo gak sempat balas review kalian secara langsung :3** author juga sadar kalo alurnya kecepatan serta ceritanya terlalu singkat. 'kan ini FF dibikin secara _'ngebut semalaman suntuk.'_**  
**many thanks for reading this story~ and thank you so much ne~ for the reviews,fav,and follows :D**

**kikiikyujunmyun** (iya,alur memang kecepatan-"author lupa merevisinya,tapi mudahan di chapther ini gak kecepatan alurnya ye), **KrisHoWonKyu **(gamsha^^,iya semoga saja prosesnya berjalan lancar :3),**Alika Malik**(maaf ya, author masih perlu banyak latihan biar alurnya pas. sarannya sangat membantu *gamsha*^^),**thamiathayaa**(wa~ makasih banyak ya, author sih juga penasaran ceritanya bakalan gimana O.O),**PikaaChuu**(T^T alurnya memang terlalu cepat ya? *maaf* wa~ tentang SuLay,author pun tak tau siapa yang akan menjadi uke,mari kita nantikan ya~),(thankyou for your reviews :3),**Black Devil Rinko,amalia1993,BabyRennie,melizwufan**(iya,author juga kangen sama namja china itu T^T),**MinieZhang**(hihi,maafkan bila di chapther 1 suho diperkosa kris^^, hmm soal SuLay... mari kita nantikan saja~),**Maria JaeRin 99**(author juga tak bisa menjawab siapa yg uke or seme O_O ya,wajar saja sih kebingungan,alurnya kecepatan sih-"),**peblish**(gamsha:3,wa~kalo urusan NC author coba agar suho diperlakukan lebih 'lembut' nanti ;D),**Han Hee Gi**(terima kasih atas reviewnya:3 author berusaha supaya alurnya gak kecepatan),**littleXbetweenEO,Willow aje kim,Jenny Park, wereyeolves, nekotan07, kotakpensil, Dewi Kim.**

**~*Happy Reading*~**

_"maafkan aku tuan muda, tapi dia... sudah tidak bernapas lagi..."_  
_"menikahlah dengan ku."_  
_"dengan begini, hutang keluargamu akan lunas."_

**22 mei 1939,** hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari ulangtahun ku berakhir dengan kekacauan...  
Disinilah aku, hanya bisa terkejut dan terdiam seribu bahasa saat melihat jasad ayahku yang tergeletak dilantai yang penuh darah.  
Dan jangan lupakan juga tentang lamaran pernikahan dadakan dari namja China yang dipanggil Kris itu.  
Suasana menjadi hening dan menegangkan saat Kris ingin menikahiku, aku tak bisa menjawab apapun. hanya diam dan menatap jasad ayahku

ughh,situasi ini semakin memburuk... apa yang harus kukatakan? apa yang harus kulakukan?

Beberapa menit kemudian, para polisi dan dokterpun segera tiba dirumahku.

"Suho? apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Zhang Yixing atau Lay, dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil yang berasal dari China, dan dia adalah seorang perwira militer.

"L-Lay..."  
Suaraku semakin melemah, namun hatiku terasa lega sedikit. melihat seorang sahabat berada di depanku, yang mencoba menenangkan perasaanku yang kacau ini.

"Sudahlah, jernihkan pikiranmu."  
Oh Lay, jika kau tau semua situasi yang terjadi...  
bagaimana akan bisa berpikir dengan jernih?

"Tuan junmyeon dan jongdae, bisa bicara sebentar?" ucap Luhan yang baru saja berbicara dengan dokter serta polisi yang menyelidiki kematian ayahku.

"Kata mereka, tuan Kim meninggal karena meminum racun."

"Racun?! bagaimana bisa terjadi?!" ucapku dengan nada yang tidak sabar mendengar semua penjelasan ini.

"Menurut hasil penyelidikan, minuman yang telah diminum beliau mengandung conium atau bunga hemlock yang beracun. dan ternyata tuan kim sudah berencana untuk bunuh diri."

"Mereka juga menemukan surat ini diruang kerja tuan kim, surat ini untuk anda tuan junmyeon."  
Luhan langsung menyerahkan sepucuk surat itu kepadaku.  
segel nya sudah terbuka...

SREKK!

_"Junmyeon anakku,_  
_Maafkan ayah karena telah menjual dirimu kepada tuan Wu Yi Fan, ayah tak memiliki pilihan lain._  
_Semenjak ibumu meninggal, banyak hal yang telah berubah. kondisi keuangan perusahaan pun berada di ujung tanduk._  
_ayah khawatir jika tidak segera menyelesaikan masalah ini, Kau dan jongdae tidak akan memiliki masa depan._  
_kesempatan pun datang, akhirnya ada seorang namja pengusaha yang baik hati datang untuk membantu._  
_dan saat kau membaca surat ini, berarti ayah sudah tiada._  
_ayah merasa menyesal karena membiarkan dirimu dijual demi uang, aku ini benar-benar ayah yang kejam._  
_tapi ketahuilah bahwa ayah dan ibu selalu menyayangimu."_

Airmataku mulai mengalir, membuat surat ayahku basah dipenuhi tetesan airmataku.  
ayah, kau tidak salah. kau tak punya pilihan lain bukan?  
kau melakukan ini semua demi anak-anakmu...

"Hyung...berhentilah menangis kau ini 'kan seorang namja." ucap Chen dengan matanya yang merah menahan tangisan sambil tersenyum, walaupun terlihat jelas bahwa itu adalah senyum terpaksa.  
aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan pelan, dan mengusap kedua mataku.  
mencari tempat duduk dan menghelaskan nafas beratku.  
dan datanglah Kris.  
Cih, diantara banyak orang mengapa dia yang sekarang berada di depanku?!

"Bagaimana junmyeon? kau sudah memikirkan penawaranku?"

Aku hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan mata ku yang hampir melotot tajam.  
Ugh, dasar bajingan! sudah seenaknya menyentuh tubuhku!  
aku tau keluargaku berhutang besar padamu, tapi kenapa kau bersikeras untuk menikahi ku?!  
bukankah perlakuanmu yang kotor itu sudah cukup untuk membayar hutang ini?!

"Jangan berharap kau bisa membuatku menerima tawaran mu itu."  
"Cepatlah pergi dari sini!"

Tiba-tiba Kris mendekat dan memegang daguku dengan tangannya dan menaikkannya.  
dan sekali lagi aku bertatapan face-to-face dengannya.  
Kris berbisik ditelingaku

"mmm...sebaiknya kau pikirkan saja dulu junmyeon."  
"aku akan menantikan pertemuan kita yang berikutnya."  
Kris langsung menjauh dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.  
Dia berhenti sebentar, dan menatapku sambil memberikan senyuman kecil yang terlihat licik itu.  
dan pergi...

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja? wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali..."  
"Tuan muda, sebaiknya anda beristirahatlah."  
"Suho, jangan khawatir. atas nama keluarga Zhang, aku akan selalu melindungimu. sekarang cepatlah tidur."  
Beruntung sekali diriku ini, memiliki orang-orang yang selalu peduli tanpa memandang status,maupun uang keluargaku.  
mengikuti saran mereka, akupun pergi dan tiba didepan pintu kamarku...  
kamar ini, tempat perlakuan kotor itu terjadi...  
ugh, kenapa masih saja mengingat itu? sadarlah Suho! sadarlah!

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku masuk kekamar dan mengganti seprai yang kotor itu.  
Dan mulai membaringkan tubuhku, sesekali aku menghelakan nafas beratku.  
terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka, aku langsung bangun dan melihat Chen.

"Ada apa Chen?"

"ngg, Hyung...aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian, maukah kau menemaniku?"  
Ah, sudah berapa lama aku tidak menemani Chen tidur ya?  
Walaupun Chen itu terkadang menyebalkan, dan terlihat selalu ceria sebenarnya dia masih adik yang polos.  
Saat masih kecil, Chen sering diacuhkan oleh orangtua kami dan anak-anak sebayanya, hal itu tentu membuatnya menjadi murung.  
Aku merasa kasihan dengannya, Chen tidak dipedulikan sampai-sampai orangtua kami melarang Chen untuk menggapai cita-citanya sebagai pelukis di Eropa sana.

"Hahh, baiklah."  
"akan kutemani kau tidur malam ini."

Aku mengikuti Chen dari belakang, dan tiba didalam kamarnya.  
Kamarnya masih sama seperti dulu, ada banyak lukisan yang dibuatnya bergantungan di dinding.  
Karya nya memang sangat bagus, Chen sudah memiliki bakat ini sejak kecil.  
Ia juga sangat mengidolakan pelukis Eropa terkenal yang bernama "Picasso". oleh karena itu, ia bersikeras ingin ke Eropa.  
Untung saja ia memiliki kasur yang berukuran King-size.  
Jadi kami tidak perlu tidur sambil merasakan kesempitan.

"Terima kasih suho-hyung.."

"ng? untuk apa?"

"Untuk menemaniku dimalam yang kacau ini..."  
"Untuk selalu memperhatikan ku, disaat dunia mengacuhkanku."  
"Aku mencintaimu suho-hyung.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chen."  
setelah mengucapkan kata itu, aku membalikkan badanku dan membelakangi Chen.  
aku menutup mataku, mencoba untuk tidur.

"Hyung... maksudku bukan 'cinta' sebagai saudara..."  
Aku terkejut mendengar Chen mengucapkan kata itu, sampai mataku yang sudah kelelahan kembali terbuka lebar.  
Apa aku salah dengar?

"Maksudmu apa Chen?"  
Ucapku sambil bergerak memalingkan badan dan menatap Chen.  
Chen menghindari kontak mata dengan ku, lalu dia mendekat dan tiba-tiba Chen mencium bibirku?  
dengan cepat ia langsung berhenti menciumku.

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai cintaku,kasihku,sayangku."  
Ha?! Kenapa Chen?! kenapa kau jatuh cinta dengan kakakmu sendiri?!  
Apakah kau lupa fakta bahwa kita ini bersaudara?! apa yang merasuki pikiran mu itu?!  
Sebelum ini terlambat, aku harus menghentikan semua omong kosong ini!

"Chen...aku tak mungkin bisa menerimamu, kita ini adalah saudara.."  
Chen terdiam dan menatapku dengan penuh kekecewaan.  
Kurasa, aku berhasil menghentikan masalah ini.  
Chen menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Kalau begitu...kumohon terima saja perasaanku..walaupun hanya malam ini saja."  
"Aku mohon..."  
Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku sekarang, aku hanya mengangguk pelan, aku melihat matanya berbinar-binar memohon setengah mati.  
Tapi ini demi Chen, agar dia berhenti mencintai kakaknya sendiri...  
Lagi-lagi chen menciumku, tapi kali ini dia langsung memasukkan lidahnya, karena melihat kesempatan bahwa mulutku sedang terbuka lebar.  
dia juga mencium leherku dan mengigitnya, membuat leherku merah-merah karena bekas gigitannya yang tajam itu.  
Chen memegang bahuku dan bergerak hingga membuatnya berada diatasku.  
Kutarik kembali ucapanku mengenai adik yang polos, darimana ia belajar untuk mencium seperti ini?  
Ciumannya itu lebih lembut daripada Kris, hal ini juga membuat salivaku menetes.

Usai mencium diriku, chen mulai meraba dadaku. mengusapkan tangannya dengan lembut, dan mulai membuka bajuku perlahan.

"Hyung...tidak apakah, bila kita melakukan ini?" tanya Chen dengan penuh keraguan.  
Sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk, hal ini membuat Chen tersenyum girang, seperti orang yang baru saja mendapatkan harta karun.  
Sungguh, aku ini memang manusia yang buruk.  
Selesai membuka bajuku, Chen langsung membuka bajunya. Dan mulai menyentuh penisku yang tegak sempurna sajak tadi dengan tangannya.  
Dimasukkannya penisku itu kedalam hole nya.  
sama yang Kris katakan kepadaku, Hole Chen juga menyempit dan menghisap penisku jauh kedalam.

"ahnn~...chen.." ucapku sambil mendesah kenikmatan.

"s-suho...ngghh~"  
Chen menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun dengan cepat, lalu ia mulai menunduk dan menciumku beberapa kali.  
Aku mulai menyentuh penisnya itu, dan menggerakkannya.

"ahhhnn~~...s-suho...sentuh itu lagi...hnn~"  
"hnnnggg~...l-lebih cepat...ahhnn~"  
Kami berdua semakin cepat menggerakkan anggota tubuh masing-masing.  
semakin cepat sampai seluruh kasur ikut terguncang.

"c-chen...aku sudah tidak tahan lagi~"

"hnng~..tunggu..aku, biarkan aku yang pertama keluar.."  
penisku sudah hampir mencapai kepuasannya, aku menahan cum ku dengan seluruh tenagaku.  
rasanya penisku hampir meledak karena menahan ini, keringat mulai bercucuran dariku maupun Chen.

"AHNNN!...Chen! aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi!"  
Tepat setelah chen menyemburkan cum nya yang tak terkira berapa banyaknya diseluruh badanku, akupun meletuskan cairanku sebanyak mungkin didalam hole chen, hingga beberapa tetes keluar dari hole nya yang penuh itu.

Kelelahan yang luar biasa, akhirnya chen dan aku terbaring dikasur dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan tubuh yang dipenuhi cum.  
tanpa berkata apapun, aku langsung tertidur...

**23 Mei 1939,** hari sudah pagi. keadaan masih kacau, dan disini aku... terbaring sendirian dikasur chen.  
jasad ayahku dievakuasi dan akan dikuburkan besok, karena menunggu keluarga yang lain agar datang.  
Dan kurasa chen sudah bangun duluan tadi, dimalam ulangtahun ku aku malah melakukan hal kotor bersama adikku sendiri...  
Ya ampun, apa yang membuatku bisa jadi seperti ini?  
Cintaku untuk Kai tiba-tiba ternodai oleh perbuatanku sendiri.  
rasa bersalah ini sungguh membuatku menderita...

Dengan lemah, aku bangun dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi chen.  
Tidak ada chen disini, dimana dia?  
ah, sudahlah suho. yang penting bersihkan dulu dirimu itu.

Usai mandi, akupun berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.  
Sepi dan suram, itulah kata-kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan susana sarapan pagiku.  
aku tidak melihat Chen,Kai ataupun Luhan? yang ada hanyalah para pembantu, dimanakah mereka?

TING..TONG!

terdengar suara bunyi bel dari pintu masuk, dengan segera aku pergi menuju pintu tersebut.  
Dan dihadapanku ada Lay, yang berpakaian rapi dengan seragam militernya

"Selamat pagi Suho."

"Lay? kenapa tiba-tiba datang?"

"Kau lupa? 'kan kita janjian untuk jalan-jalan hari ini."  
"Sekaligus, untuk menghiburmu dari tragedi kemarin."

Ah, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal ini?  
mungkin karena kemarin terlalu banyak kejadian yang tak terduga.

Dengan segera, aku langsung pergi bersama Lay ke tempat favorit yang selalu kami kunjungi.  
Tempat itu adalah sebuah pantai, yang terletak dipinggir kota.  
Pasir putih yang lembut serta laut yang biru menghiasi keindahan pantai ini, terlebih lagi orang-orang jarang datang kesini.

"Lay, bolehkah aku bercerita padamu?"

"Tentu saja, akan kudengarkan."

Aku menceritakan tentang situasi yang terjadi kemarin.  
tentang masalah hutang yang melanda keluargaku, tentang lamaran pernikahan dari Kris.  
Ya, walaupun aku merahasiakan bahwa aku tidur bersama Kris dan Chen.

Lay hanya diam, dan mengerutkan dahinya.  
Entah dia bingung atau terkejut dengan situasi tersebut.  
Dia memegang tanganku dan menatapku dengan tajam...  
Lay menghelakan nafasnya sedalam mungkin.

"Suho, ayo kita pergi kabur bersama!"

APA?! Setelah mendengar situasi ku yang kacau, kau ingin aku pergi kabur bersamamu?  
Mengapa masalah ini tiba-tiba menjadi rumit?!

**To Be Continued...[Review again ne~? don't be silent reader ne~ :3]**

Nyaww~ akhirnya chapter 02 selesai! gimana FF nya? apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? ceritanya masih singkat? O.O  
**Buat adegan NC ChenHo tadi, author bikin 'soft sex'. ['kan kasihan kalo Suho terus-terusan diperkosa dan diperlakukan dengan kasar XD]**  
Terima kasih buat review nya~, berkat itu author mendapatkan semangat '45. dan taraa~ jadilah chapter 02 yang keluar dengan cepat! (terlalu cepat mungkin ye)  
**[Author masih sangaaaat memerlukan saran kalian semua :)]**

**Thanks for reading~**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Butterfly Prison-**  
**Rated : M (totally M)**  
**Main Pairing : KrisHo and others(?)**  
**Cast : Suho,Kris,Kai,Luhan,Lay,Chen Warning: Yaoi,Boys Love(BL),typo(s),sexy & hot sex,AT,bahasa tdk sopan.**

**A/N : this is my original story.**

**Hi!** author udah baca semua review kalian, **thanks for the reviews,fav,and follow~ new reviewers,welcome!** author tau **ini FF kacau balau ceritanya & jauuuuh dari sebuah kesempurnaan** (author masih pemula ingusan-.-") [author akan membahas jawaban dari pertanyaan readers scr singkat tntng chap 02]  
**SOAL KAI**, sebenarnya **dia ada di chapther 02.**  
tapi cuma nyempil bentar, dia itu yang berbicara "Tuan muda, sebaiknya anda beristirahatlah."(dikira ini Luhan ye)author tak sempat merevisinya lagi, seharusnya Kai berbicara "Tuan junmyeon, sebaiknya anda beristirahatlah." (ah, ngaku aja deh thor. lu emang hampir melupakan Kai kan?-.-")+(para readers memang teliti ye,thanks utk membimbing & mengingatkan author)  
**KENAPA SUHO JDI SEKE?** author sebenarnya bingung saat **NC ChenHo** tadi, entah apa yang merasuki kepala author yg membuat suho menjadi seme disini.(ternyata suho gak cocok jadi seme ye,FF nya jadi kacau balau. ok,gak akan terulang lagi!)-.-  
**ENDING NYA NANTI SUHO SAMA SIAPA?** hmm, mari kita nantikan saja~ hayoo,silahkan ditebak? [ini masih **KrisHo** lo, hanya saja...]  
_**Author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, supaya FF ini tidak somplak,gaje,kecepatan,dibenci dan layak untuk dibaca.-_-"**_

**~*Happy Reading*~**

_"Bagaimana junmyeon? kau sudah memikirkan penawaranku?"_  
_"Aku mencintaimu suho-hyung.."_  
_"Suho,ayo kita pergi kabur bersama!"_

**23 Mei 1939,** Zhang Yixing yang dipanggil Lay, adalah sahabatku sejak kecil.  
Dia adalah seorang perwira militer, namun sifatnya itu tidak sekasar seperti pekerjaannya melainkan lemah lembut dan tegas.  
Dan disinilah aku, terpaku setengah mati lagi setelah Lay ingin membawaku kabur entah kemana...

"Hah?! Lay, kenapa tiba-tiba kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan nya sekarang! bagaimanapun aku ingin bersamamu!"  
"Sebaiknya kau tidak menikah dengan Wu Yi Fan!"

"T-tapi aku.."

"Sepertinya kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadaku 'kan?! iyakan Suho?!"

-Sementara itu, Di tempat Kris-

"Tuan Wu, kita sudah sampai dikediaman Kim."  
Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.20 pagi.  
Tak terasa sudah 10 tahun kita tak bertemu lagi Junmyeon.  
Aku tak percaya kalau kau memang tidak mengingatku sama sekali.  
Wajar saja sih, saat itu aku hanyalah seorang bocah ingusan yang tak memiliki apapun...

**[Kris Flashback, 10 Years Ago]**

Panas terik matahari membuat semua orang berkeringat tanpa henti.  
Dunia baru saja kembali pulih akibat Perang Dunia ke-1.  
Aku yang bernama Wu Yi Fan, hanyalah bocah China berumur 12 tahun yang berasal dari negeri Kanada.  
Yang sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang.

"Lihat, anak itu kotor sekali."  
"Dia tinggal di bukit yang menyeramkan itu 'kan?"  
"Ckckck, kasihan sekali bocah itu...hidupnya pasti menderita."

Itulah yang orang katakan mengenai diriku.  
Aku tak peduli dengan semua omongan itu, lagipula aku menjalani hidupku dengan baik!  
Walaupun aku ini diculik saat umurku baru 7 tahun, aku mencoba untuk tetap bertahan.  
Ya, aku diculik dari Kanada saat berlibur disana dan tiba-tiba berada disini.  
Aku tak bisa pulang, lagipula aku sudah terpisah selama 5 tahun dari keluargaku.  
Dan tidak ada kabar sedikitpun dari mereka.  
Syukurlah aku diselamatkan oleh seorang wanita yang bernama Kwang-ja.

Dia adalah wanita muda yang memiliki bekas luka bakar diseluruh badan dan wajahnya.  
Dia memang terlihat mengerikan seperti monster, tapi hatinya sungguhlah baik.  
Entah apa yang menjadi alasannya untuk dikucilkan dari masyarakat, yang terpenting dialah yang merawat dan menjagaku selama ini.

"Yunho-ahjussi!"  
Teriakku saat tiba didepan sebuah toko sayur, yang menjadi tempat aku menyerahkan hasil panen dari Kwang-ja noona.

"Oh, ada Kris."  
"Bagaimana kabar Kwang-ja? baik-baik saja 'kan?"  
Ucap Yuhno-ahjussi, seorang namja yang memiliki toko sayur ini.

"Kwang-ja noona baik-baik saja."  
"dia sedang menanam di sawah, seperti biasa."  
Ucapku sambil menyerahkan hasil panen satu persatu kepada Yuhno-ahjussi.

"Syukurlah keadaannya baik, kau tau Kris?"  
"Semenjak kau datang, Kwang-ja sekarang sering tersenyum."

"Benarkah?"  
tanyaku sambil menahan rasa tidak percaya.

"Iya! Kwang-ja sekarang menjadi lebih baik."  
"Ah, aku ingat sekali saat dia masih cantik, dia selalu saja murah senyum kepada semua orang."  
"Dan tentu saja, semenjak ada kau. Sekarang aku tak perlu lagi pergi kebukit untuk mengambil hasil panen!"  
"Bwahahaha!"  
Ucap Yunho-ahjussi sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.  
Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya.  
Setelah itu, aku bergegas pulang menuju bukit.

"Kwang-ja noona! Aku pulang."

"Tidak ada jawaban? apakah noona sedang disawah?"  
Baru saja, keluar dari pintu belakang terlihat dari kejauhan ada beberapa pria berkumpul disana?  
Siapa mereka? temannya noona? tapi kenapa sampai membawa pedang segala?  
Dengan penuh keheranan, akupun bergerak mendekat menuju sawah, dan bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.  
Tiba-tiba seorang pria berkata

"HAHAHA! AKHIRNYA KITA MENDAPATKAN MARKAS BARU!"  
"Hei Bos, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan dengan yeoja ini?"  
"Hah? dia seorang yeoja?! makhluk yang menjijikkan ini seorang yeoja?!"  
Ucap pria yang dipanggil Bos itu sambil menunjukkan jarinya tepat kearah...  
Kwang-ja noona?!

"BUNUH SAJA DIA, AKU TIDAK SUDI UNTUK MENIDURI MAKHLUK ITU!"

APA?! k-kalian ingin membunuh Kwang-ja noona?  
Siapa kalian? Apa salah noona terhadap kalian?  
Badanku bergemetaran dan mematung kaku, aku tidak bisa bergerak.  
Airmataku mulai mengalir dengan deras, Suaraku tiba-tiba menghilang dan terasa berat untuk dikeluarkan.  
Kwang-ja noona hanya diam, dan duduk ditanah dengan pedang yang ditodongkan kelehernya.  
Ia langsung menatap kearahku dan memberikan senyuman sambil meneteskan airmata nya, rupanya ia tau bahwa aku bersembunyi dibalik semak.

"K-kris..." ucap Kwang-ja noona dengan suara lemah dan terisak-isak menahan tangisnya.

"Bersiaplah menemui ajalmu makhluk buruk rupa!"

TIDAAKKKK!

K-kwang ja noona...

KENAPA?! KENAPA INI SEMUA TERJADI?!

"HA! dasar makhluk menjijikkan, kau pantas untuk dipenggal!"  
"Ayo bos, kita masuk ke dalam gubuk jelek itu. siapa tau ada makanan ataupun harta tersembunyi!"

DASAR BAJINGAN! KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG PALING BERHARGA DALAM HIDUPKU?!  
Sambil menahan airmata yang meledak keluar dengan derasnya.  
Aku masih sembunyi dalam semak, dalam keadaan mematung beku.  
Pikiranku menjadi kacau...  
Bagaikan diriku hancur berkeping-keping Dan aku masih terpaku melihat jasad Kwang-ja noona yang tanpa kepala dari kejauhan.  
Tiba-tiba pria yang dipanggil Bos itu menatap kearahku.

"HEI! SIAPA DISANA?!"  
Terkejut mendengar ia mengucapkan itu, aku yang diam beku kini tersadar.  
Dengan cepat aku langsung beranjak dari balik semak, dan segera berlari.  
Berlari sekuat tenaga, tanpa memandang kebelakang.  
Hingga akhirnya, aku tiba kembali di toko sayur milik Yunho-ahjussi.

"Ah, Kris kenapa kembali? ada yang ketinggalan?"

GUBRAKK!  
Aku yang masih dalam keadaan trauma dan terkejut, kini hanya terduduk di depan toko sambil menangis merengek-rengek.

"K-kwang ja noona...d-dia dibunuh..."

Dengan sigap Yunho-ahjussi membawaku kedalam tokonya.  
Aku menangis sambil menceritakan kejadian tadi.  
Ia memelukku dengan erat sambil mengusap kepalaku sesekali.  
Yunho-ahjussi menawarkan agar aku tinggal bersamanya.  
Rupanya para pria yang membunuh Kwang-ja noona, adalah bandit buronan yang lepas dari penjara.  
Sampai sekarang mereka tidak bisa ditangkap, karena kekejaman mereka yang tak kenal ampun.

Selama 3 bulan aku tinggal dengan Yunho-ahjussi...  
Setiap hari terasa sangat suram, setiap malam aku memimpikan kematian Kwang-ja noona.  
Andaikan saja, aku sudah besar.  
Andaikan saja, aku mempunyai keberanian untuk melawan.

Hingga suatu hari, saat kota ini dilanda wabah penyakit yang mematikan...  
Banyak yang meninggal dalam waktu beberapa hari, dan hasilnya?  
Kota yang kutinggali kini hampir menjadi kota mati...  
Tak lama kemudian, Yunho-ahjussi juga tekena penyakit itu.  
Ia hanya bisa bertahan selama 4 hari...  
Setelah ia pergi, aku tak memiliki apapun...

Hidupku, sebatang kara lagi...

Disinilah aku, duduk dipinggir jalan yang sepi.  
Tangisan penyesalan tidak berhenti mengalir dari mataku.

"Kau tak apa? bisakah kau berdiri?"  
ucap seorang anak laki-laki manis yang datang sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
Sebelum aku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, ia langsung menarik tanganku dan membuatku berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja..."

"Benarkah? tapi kau tak terlihat seperti itu."  
"ini, ambillah."  
Ia mengambil tanganku dan menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan ketelapak tanganku.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi."  
"Karena tersenyum akan selalu memberikanmu sebuah kebahagiaan, paham?"  
aku terpaku melihat saat ia berkata begitu, kata-kata itu langsung menenangkan hatiku yang hancur.

"Tuan Junmyeon! ayo kita pergi!"

"Ah, iya Kai! tunggu sebentar."  
"aku pergi dulu ya, selamat tinggal."

Aku memandang ke sapu tangan yang ia berikan.  
Ternyata setelah dibuka, terdapat sejumlah uang didalamnya.  
Sebelum aku bisa mengucapkan terimakasih, anak itu telah pergi...

Dialah malaikat penyelamatku, sejak hari itu...  
Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu, akupun berusaha mati-matian agar bisa menjadi orang sukses, dan akhirnya berhasil.  
Dan tak kusangka, bahwa takdir mempertemukan kita.  
Kudengar keluargamu sedang kesusahan, mendengar peluang ini aku sangat bahagia, akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu.  
Apakah kau tau? bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak hari itu?

**[Kris Flashback, 10 Years Ago -END-]**

-Di tempat Suho dan Lay, Pantai pinggir kota Jam 12.55 pagi-

"Oleh karena itu, ayo kita pergi bersama Suho!"  
Tanpa aba-aba, Lay langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"L-Lay!"  
"Aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu!"

Lay yang tergesa-gesa membawaku berlari, kini berhenti sejenak.  
Dia memegang bahuku, dan berkata

"Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar kau dan aku bahagia!"  
"Ayo! kita harus segera pergi, akan kuambilkan mobilku!"  
Sekali lagi, Lay memegang tanganku dengan erat dan membawaku berlari.  
Lay! apakah kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan?  
Darimana kau mendapat ide bodoh seperti ini?

Pada pukul 06.30 sore, Lay dan aku tiba disebuah penginapan yang berada dikota lain.

"Kita akan menginap disini selama semalam Suho."  
"Penginapan ini juga memiliki pemandangan yang bagus."

"Lay, tapi hal seperti... bukankah hal yang konyol?"  
Lay yang semula kegirangan itu, kini menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengerikan.

"Apakah kau begitu takut?"  
"Percayalah padaku, ini demi kebahagiaan kita berdua."  
"Kau mencintaiku juga 'kan?"

Apa maksudmu Lay? mengapa kau tiba-tiba berubah begini?  
Kalau masalah apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak...  
Akupun masih bingung...  
Karena selama ini aku hanya memandang Kai seorang..  
Tapi semenjak kemarin, Perasaanku mulai berubah karena Kris...  
Dan aku dengan Chen, demi menghapus perasaannya kepadaku... aku rela memberikan tubuhku padanya Apakah kau juga mengincar tubuhku Lay? ataukah kau memang mencintaiku? Tolonglah... jangan permainkan perasaanku.

Selagi aku masih berpikir, tiba-tiba Lay langsung memegang tanganku dan dengan cepat ia langsung memelukku dengan erat dan mencium bibirku.  
Aku mencoba menjauh darinya dengan mendorong dadanya.  
Namun, usaha itu tak berhasil.  
Karena secara fisik, Lay lebih besar dan bertenaga daripada diriku.

Tiba-tiba Lay membaringkan diriku dibawah lantai dan masih melumat bibirku.

"Hmph...H-hentikan Lay! HENTIKAN!"

Kini Lay berhenti mencium dan melumat bibirku.

"A-anu... hal seperti ini.. bukankah agak tergesa-gesa?"  
ucapku dengan penuh keraguan.

"Lagipula, aku belum membersihkan diriku, tubuhku berkeringat karena kita tadi berlari."

"Ah, kalau begitu kau boleh mandi sejenak."  
"Aku akan membawakan pakaian ganti."

Aku berpura-pura pergi kekamar mandi.

.  
Sekarang adalah kesempatanku!  
Aku harus pergi dari sini...  
Tapi, mengapa jantungku terasa berdebar-debar saat Lay menciumku?  
Apa yang membuatku merona saat memikirkannya?  
Apakah ucapan Lay itu benar, bahwa aku memiliki perasaan terhadapnya?  
Sadarlah Suho! cepatlah pergi sebelum semuanya terlambat

Dengan cepat aku melihat sekitar kamar mandi.  
Kukira aku bisa keluar dari jendela, tapi sayangnya jendela itu terlalu kecil.  
Lalu, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berhati-hati.  
Tidak ada Lay didalam kamar, berarti dia memang sedang keluar untuk membawakan baju ganti.  
Kucoba keluar lewat pintu belakang.  
Dan tiba-tiba Lay ada didepanku?!

"Suho? bukankah kau tadi ingin pergi mandi?"

"Ng..kukira kau pergi untuk membawakan pakaian ganti..."  
Tenanglah Suho! kau harus bersikap wajar!

"Ah, aku meminta kepada pelayan agar mereka yang membawakan pakaiannya."  
"Seharusnya kau cepat mandi, nanti air panasnya akan menjadi dingin."  
ucap Lay sambil tersenyum kecil.

Akhirnya, aku pergi mandi...  
Lay, apakah dia sudah tau bahwa aku akan kabur?  
Oleh karena itukah dia menjagaku?  
Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!

Setelah aku selesai mandi.  
Terlihat Lay yang telah menungguku.  
Dia sudah melepaskan jas militernya, membuatnya hanya memakai kemeja putih panjang serta celana militernya.

"Suho... akhirnya kita bisa bersama.."  
Lay menggenggam tanganku, sekarang dia menarikku jatuh kekasur.  
Sekali lagi Lay mulai mendekat kewajahku.

"L-lay..maafkan aku...tapi aku belum siap untuk hal ini.."  
Lay yang semula mendekat, kini menjauh dan menghela nafasnya

"Baiklah Suho, aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk melakukan hal ini."  
"Lagipula, kita akan selalu bersama."  
"Tapi, bolehkah kita tidur sambil berpegangan tangan?"

Sudah beberapa waktu telah berlalu, malam semakin larut.  
Lay sudah tertidur pulas, sekali lagi aku mencoba untuk kabur.  
Dengan pelan dan berhati-hati, aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Lay.  
Maafkan aku Lay, aku masih bimbang untuk mengatakan perasaanku terhadapmu.  
Caramu untuk memberiku kebahagiaan sungguh indah, namun...  
Ketahuilah bahwa aku pergi darimu bukan karena membencimu...  
Tapi kurasa ini sangat mendadak... aku belum bisa menentukan apapun..  
Aku masih mempunyai kehidupan didalam keluargaku... mereka membutuhkanku agar hutang perusahaan lunas...

Dengan segera aku menuju pintu depan dan...

BRAKK!  
Sekali lagi, usahaku untuk kabur berhasil dicegah Lay.  
Ia menahan pintu dengan tangannya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Ho?"

"a-aku... mau ke kamar mandi.."

"Bukankah ada kamar mandi di dalam kamar kita?"  
"Kenapa Suho? kenapa kau pergi dari kebahagiaan ini?"

Sekarang Lay, mengambil sebuah tali dan mengikatku disebuah tiang...  
Dia membaringkan kepalanya di pahaku...  
Ya ampun, kenapa tiba-tiba aku seperti orang yang diculik, bukan orang yang dibawa kabur?  
Seseorang! tolonglah aku!

GUBRAKK!  
Terlihat seorang namja yang menghancurkan pintu depan kamar kami.  
Dan ternyata namja itu adalah KRIS?!

"KRIS?!"

BUGHHH!  
Kris tiba-tiba meninju Lay tepat diwajahnya, membuat bekas lebam disekitar pipinya.  
Tak cukup sampai disitu, Kris langsung menarik kemeja Lay, hingga terlihat Lay seperti tergantung di tangan namja china yang tinggi itu.  
Kris menatap Lay dengan mata yang melotot tajam.

"Kau tau bahwa Junmyeon itu adalah milikku!"

"Cih, jangan merasa menang hanya karena kau membantu membayar hutang keluarganya!"  
Ucap Lay dengan tatapan tajam yang tak kalah mengerikannya dari Kris.  
Lalu, Lay memukul dagu Kris.  
Membuat Kris terpaksa melepaskan cengkraman nya di kemeja Lay.

Semakin teradu amarah, Kris langsung memukul belakang kepala Lay.  
Membuat Lay tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan, dan Kris langsung memegangi nya

"Dasar keras kepala, kalau sesuatu sudah menjadi milikku."  
"Maka dia akan menjadi milikku selamanya."

Kris langsung membukakan ikatan tali yang mejeratku tadi.  
Akupun bertanya "B-bagaimana kau bisa tau, bahwa kami ada disini?"

"Tadi pagi, saat aku ingin datang kerumahmu."  
"Keluargamu panik setengah mati saat menyadari bahwa kau menghilang."

Airmataku mengalir sedikit, ternyata aku membuat mereka semua khawatir...

"Terima Kasih...Kris"  
Ucapku sambil memberikan senyuman.

"Ti-tidak masalah! sebenarnya mudah sekali untuk menemukanmu."  
Jawab Kris sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

"Ayo, kita pulang bersama."  
Sambung Kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
Ah, rasanya kejadian ini sangat familiar...  
Sepertinya pernah terjadi...  
Tapi kapan?

Setiba dirumahku.  
Luhan,Kai dan Chen terlihat sangat lega.  
Wajah mereka yang pucat pasi sekarang terlihat lebih segar.  
Ternyata, mereka bertiga sedang pergi untuk mengurus pemakaman ayahku.  
Dan Kris yang berniat mengunjungi rumahku, ikut membantu mencari diriku.  
Kris mati-matian bertanya hampir kepada seluruh penduduk di kota ini.  
Akhirnya, ia menemukan petunjuk bahwa Lay dan aku pergi menginap di kota sebelah.

Bagaimana dengan Lay? dia dipulangkan kerumahnya.  
Orangtuanya juga cemas tak karuan karena Lay pergi menghilang begitu saja.

Dan Kris?  
Dia menginap dirumahku, karena hari sudah larut malam.  
Dan terlebih lagi, wajahnya babak belur karena perkelahian dengan Lay tadi.  
Sekarang aku berada di kamar tamu, membantu Kris yang duduk dikursi untuk membersihkan lukanya Ya, mau tak mau. Aku sudah berhutang budi padanya, Kris juga memohon agar aku yang membersihkan lukanya.

"Junmyeon.."

"Ada apa Kris?"  
jawabku sambil memberikan alkohol ke dagu Kris.

"Kau sudah memikirkan tentang penawaranku?"  
Tanganku yang sibuk mengusap kulit Kris kini terdiam.  
Aku menghela nafasku dan menatapnya.

"Tidak.. aku belum memikirkannya..."  
"Beri aku waktu dahulu.."  
Aku melanjutkan mengusap dagu Kris yang lebam itu.  
Tiba-tiba Kris menarik pinggangku kearahnya.  
Matanya yang tajam itu menatapku dengan penuh kilauan.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.  
Dan mulai mencium leherku.

"K-kris...jangan lakukan hal ini lagi.."

"Tapi, kau berhutang besar terhadapku Junmyeon."  
"Ini adalah hukumanmu, karena menunda penawaranku."

Lagi-lagi Kris mulai mencium leherku dan mengigitnya.  
Tak cukup begitu, ia juga memulai mengigit daun telingaku.  
Rasanya geli namun terasa nikmat.  
Sudah cukup memainkan telingaku, akhirnya ia mulai mencium dan melumat bibirku.

Kali ini, Kris menciumku dengan penuh kelembutan namun terasa bergairah.  
Ia mengigit-gigit bibir bawahku, memintaku agar membuka mulutku.  
Setelah bibirku terbuka, ia memasukkan lidahnya.  
Lidah kami saling bergulat satu sama lain, saliva kami tercampur aduk dan menetes keluar.  
Ciuman ini sudah sangat membuatku mati rasa.

Tak tahan dengan semua ini, aku mulai menyentuh celana Kris.  
Terasa sekali bahwa penisnya yang sudah tegak itu ingin muncul dari celananya.  
Aku membuka celananya, dan menyentuh penis nya dengan tanganku...

"Hnnggh~" desah Kris, sambil menciumku.  
Kehabisan nafas, aku dan Kris berhenti berciuman.  
Aku bergerak kebawah kursi, hingga menempatkan wajahku tepat didepan penis Kris yang luar biasa itu.  
Aku langsung mengulum penis kris itu.  
Entah apa yang membuatku bergairah seperti ini.

"ahh~ junmyeon... nghh~"  
Terasa penis Kris yang menegang sempurna itu didalam mulutku.  
Dengan cepat aku menjilati seluruh penisnya yang menyentuh kerongkonganku secara naik-turun.

"l-lebih cepat.."  
sekarang tangan Kris memegang rambutku dengan kuat.  
Kumainkan bola kembarnya, dengan cara meremas-remas sekuat yang aku bisa.

"AHHHNN! ngghh~ ngghh~"  
Kris mendesah dengan kenikmatan ini.  
Membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk memainkan penisnya.  
kucoba menghisap penis Kris hingga kepangkalnya.  
dan menghisap bola kembarnya bagaikan menghisap sebuah permen.

"A...aku ingin cum~"  
"ahhhnn~"  
Kris langsung menarik kepalaku sampai kepangkal penisnya.  
Cairannya menyembur keluar didalam mulutku.  
seluruh cairannya sekarang berada di dalam kerongkonganku.

"Sekarang.. giliranku Kris~"  
aku membuka kan celanaku dan terlihat jelas bahwa penisku juga sudah menegang sempurna.  
aku bergerak ke atas kursi, dan mengarahkan hole ku tepat diantara paha Kris.  
tiba-tiba Kris memasukkan 3 jarinya kedalam hole ku.

"AHHHHNNNNNNN!"  
Benar-benar diluar dugaan.  
Jari-jari Kris yang panjang itu bagaikan menusuk hole ku dengan dalam.  
Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan jarinya masuk-keluar didalam hole ku.

"kau menikmati ini junmyeon?"

"i-iya.."  
Precum sudah mengalir keluar dari penisku.  
Kris langsung mengeluarkan jarinya dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam hole ku.

"Ngghhh~ahnnn~"  
Aku menaik-turunkan pinggulku dengan cepat.  
Kris menghisap dan menggigit nipple ku.  
Kami berdua bergerak dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa, hingga kursi yang kami duduki tergetar dengan kuat.  
Rasanya kursi ini akan segera ambruk.

"Nyaaah~ junmyeon..."

"K-kris...nggghh~"  
Keringat bercucuran diantara kami, sangat banyak bagaikan hujan keringat yang tak terkira jumlahnya.  
Suasana menjadi semakin panas...

"Ahnnn~"  
Kris mendesah dengan nikmat dan mengeluarkan cairannya yang banyak sekali di dalam hole ku.  
Dan penisku juga menyemburkan cairannya diseluruh tubuh Kris.

"Junmyeon.."

"ada apa Kris?"

"boleh kita memulai ronde kedua?"

"ehehe, tentu saja."

**24 Mei 1939,** di kediaman Zhang.

"Yixing! kau itu kepala keluarga yang berikutnya disini! jangan memalukan nama keluarga!"  
"Sebagai penerus keluarga, kau harus segera menikah! tentu saja pasangan mu itu akan kami tentukan!"

Sialan, kenapa orangtua ku tidak mengerti perasaanku!  
Aku sudah lelah menjadi budak kalian.  
Kalian bahkan tak menganggapku sebagai anak kalian.  
Cih, dibandingkan dengan masalah itu.

"Wu Yi Fan, dasar brengsek!"  
"Berani nya kau merebut Suho dariku!"  
"Suatu saat nanti, akan kuambil kembali Suho darimu!"

**TBC? (Yes or No?)**  
**[ini semua tergantung dgn review,fav,dan follow kalian.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Butterfly Prison-**

Hi! Maaf sudah memposting sebuah pemberitahuan(Dikira ini chapter 4 ye)  
[Postingan tentang pemberitahuan tersebut udah di hapus biar gak kacau susunan Chapter nya,thanks buat yg ngereview.] Review kalian adalah sebuah penyemangat,and new reviewers Welcome!

maaf kali ini gak bisa update kilat, karena sedang bertapa dialam lain sana -.-" alasan macam apa ini?

* * *

**~*Happy Reading*~**

A/N : Inilah FF payah dan somvlakk dari saya.

* * *

**24 Mei 1939,** Dikediaman Zhang

"Yixing!Sebagai penerus keluarga Zhang, kau harus segera menikah!" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang dipanggil ayahku ini.

"Aku sudah memiliki pilihanku sendiri!" jawabku sambil mengepalkan tanganku untuk menahan emosi yang hampir meledak.

"Jangan asal bicara Yixing!sudah seenaknya membawa kabur anak sulung keluarga Kim, apa yang membuatmu nekat melakukan hal itu? sungguh memalukan sekali!"  
ucap ibuku sambil melotot tajam sehingga hampir terlihat bola matanya itu seakan-akan keluar.

"Kalian bertanya apa yang membuatku seperti ini?! ini semua karena tingkah kalian berdua!"  
Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan pergi ke halaman belakang.  
Menghelakan nafasku yang terasa berat ini dan duduk di pinggir kolam.  
Ah, tempat ini...  
Tempat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan dirinya...

**[Lay Flashback, 8 Years Ago]**

Terdengar suara keramaian dari dalam rumahku yang sedang mengadakan pesta.  
Setiap sebulan sekali, orangtua ku mengadakan pesta ini dengan alasan "Bersosialisai" tapi menurutku, ini hanyalah sebuah tingkah ketamakan yang dipenuhi dengan berfoya-foya.

Aku bernama Zhang Yixing, seorang anak tunggal yang berumur 12 tahun. Bisa dikatakan aku ini beruntung, karena dilahirkan dikeluarga yang berada seperti ini, Keluarga Zhang dikenal karena seluruh anggota keluarganya adalah perwira militer. Ya, walaupun keluarga Zhang adalah keturunan orang China.  
Entah apalah asal-usul yang membuat nenek moyangku orang China, aku tak peduli dengan hal itu.  
Aku juga tak peduli dengan kehidupan yang mewah ini.

Disinilah aku, duduk dipinggir kolam yang berada dihalaman belakang rumahku, merenung dan melamunkan perjalanan hidupku selama 12 tahun terakhir...

"WAA! BYUL JANGAN LARI!"  
teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari dari kejauhan.  
terlihat bahwa ia berusaha mengejar seekor anjing yang berlarian kesana kesini dengan cepat.

1 kali...

2 kali...

3 kali...

4 kali...

Aku tertawa melihat anak itu berlari mengelilingi air mancur demi mengejar anjing itu.  
Dan tanpa kusadari anjing itu berlari kearahku...

BYUURRR!

"M-maaf..." ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.  
Ya, seperti yang bisa dilihat... aku jatuh ke dalam kolam yang dangkal ini.  
dengan cepat dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan membantuku berdiri.

"Bagaimana ini? pakaianmu basah semua..." ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan suara yang lemah.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku agak kesal dengan keadaanku sekarang.  
Sia-sia saja berpakaian rapi, akhirnya basah kuyup begini.  
Aku menghela nafasku dan memandangi wajah anak laki-laki itu.  
Sekarang dia berdiri dihadapanku sambil memeluk anjing itu didadanya.

"Aku tak apa." ucapku sambil mengusap-usap rambutku yang sedikit lembab karena tercebur tadi.

"ah, syukurlah." jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum manis.

anak ini...apakah aku salah lihat?  
kulit putih dan badan mungilnya itu membuatku gemas!  
imut sekali anak ini...

"Sekali lagi maaf, aku benar-benar tak mengira Byul akan berlari kearahmu."

Byul? oh jadi itu nama anjing itu.  
Aduh, anjingnya pun juga imut.  
Aku ini memang tidak tahan melihat hal yang menggemaskan seperti ini.  
Ya ampun Zhang Yixing! ini bukan waktunya untuk terpesona!  
Selagi batinku berpikir keras, aku mencoba mengalihkan pemikiran ini dengan bertanya pada anak itu

"iya, aku memaafkanmu. jadi berapa umurmu adik kecil?"

"Hei! aku bukan adik kecil, umurku sudah 12 tahun!" ucap anak itu sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya yang membuatnya semakin imut.

Ha? 12 tahun? bukankah itu berarti umur kami sebaya?  
Tapi, dia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti anak 12 tahun!  
Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan dahiku dan membuka mulutku seakan-akan tidak percaya.  
Selagi masih kebingungan dengan perkataannya tadi, anak itu berkata

"Aku Kim Junmyeon."  
ucap anak itu dengan nada datar, sepertinya dia sudah tidak cemberut lagi.

Kim Junmyeon? rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu,apakah dia junmyeon anak sulung dari keluarga Kim?

"Kau Kim Junmyeon? si Kim Junmyeon dari keluarga Kim?"  
tanyaku sekali lagi dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Ish! kenapa banyak bertanya? kau sendiri belum mengatakan namamu."  
jawab anak yang dipanggil junmyeon itu

"Ah aku lupa, namaku Zhang Yixing."

"Ha? kenapa tuan rumah ada diluar sini, seharusnya berada didalam sana 'kan?"  
tanya junmyeon dengan penasaran

Entah apa yang membuatku kembali depresi, mungkin karena pertanyaan yang mudah dan polos itu terasa menancap tepat kehatiku.  
Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas beratku, meneguk salivaku sedalam mungkin, dan mulai berkata

"Aku sudah bosan hidup didalam keluarga seperti ini."  
"Hidup ku selalu diatur oleh orangtua ku." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala kebawah

Semakin lama kelamaan aku mulai menceritakan semua keluhanku padanya.  
Aku terkagum pada Junmyeon, padahal kami baru saja kenal. Tapi dia dengan sabar mendengarkan semua keluhanku ini.  
Junmyeon membalas semua keluhanku dengan sarannya yang membantu dan senyuman manisnya itu.

Tak terasa, malam semakin larut...  
Kami menghabiskan malam dengan berbicara tentang kehidupan masing-masing, hingga Junmyeon berkata

"Lay." ucap Junmyeon

"Ha? apa tadi yang kau ucapkan?" jawabku sambil mengingat-ingat kata yang diucapkannya tadi

"Mulai sekarang, kau dipanggil Lay. Nama itu cocok denganmu." ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum

"L-Lay? ah baiklah."  
"Aku juga punya nama panggilan yang tepat untukmu Junmyeon."

"Benarkah? nama panggilannya harus yang bagus ya! jangan beri aku nama panggilan yang aneh!"  
ucap junmyeon dengan nada mengancam yang menurutku lucu seperti suara anak balita yang ingin minta mainan.

"nama mu adalah..."

"nama ku adalah?"

"Si Kecil Pendek terhambat." [-SKPT]

"HAAA?! AKU INI MASIH DALAM MASA PERTUMBUHAN!"  
"JANGAN BILANG ITU HANYA KARENA AKU LEBIH PENDEK DARIMU!"  
ucap junmyeon sambil mengguncang-guncang bahuku dan tangannya beralih keleherku yang berniat untuk mencekikku.

"kkk..le-paskan a-ku..."  
"s-su..SUHO!"  
Tangan Junmyeon yang tadi mencekik leherku,sekarang sudah dilepaskan.  
Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas kembali, Dan sekarang junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya.

"S-suho?" tanya junmyeon dengan wajah malu nya yang membuatnya semakin imut.

"Iya, nama Suho itu cocok untukmu."  
"Kau datang bagaikan seorang malaikat. Tapi, kalau kau tak mau dipanggil.."

"TIDAK! aku suka... dengan nama itu."  
ucap junmyeon yang sekarang dipanggil Suho dengan wajah merah merona nya sekali lagi.

Entah mengapa aku juga mulai malu melihat wajahnya, jantungku tiba-tiba berdebaran Sesekali aku mengusap tenguk ku, dan memutarkan bola mataku kesana kemari.  
Untuk sesaat kami berdua terdiam.  
...

Suasana mulai hening, dan aku mulai mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk memecahkan suasana ini

"Hei, kita berteman bukan?" tanyaku dengan suara lemah.

"Tentu saja! kita akan selalu berteman selamanya!" jawab Suho sambil menggengam tanganku.  
Aku ikut tersenyum melihat wajah Suho yang bahagia ini, tapi tiba-tiba hidungku terasa gatal sepertinya aku akan...

HAAATSIII!

"Haha,tiba-tiba kau bersin ya,Lay." ucap Suho sambil tertawa kecil.  
"Ayo, kita masuk kedalam rumahmu, nanti kau bisa masuk angin."

_Teman Selamanya..._

Bagaimana jika kata itu ternyata tidak bisa menahan perasaanku ini?  
Apakah kau tau Suho, bahwa semenjak hari itu aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu.  
Hampir setiap hari aku datang kerumahmu,hanya sekedar menyapa dan melihat keadaanmu.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, umur kita sudah 20 tahun.  
Aku baru saja ingin memberitahu perasaanku kepadamu disaat hari ulangtahun mu.  
Tapi...  
Ternyata kabar buruk pun datang, kudengar ayahmu meninggal dan kau dilamar oleh seorang pengusaha bernama Wu Yi Fan.  
Betapa sakitnya hatiku mendengar kabar itu, bagaikan ditusuk seribu pedang.  
Impianku seakan-akan hancur, sehingga membuatku tak memiliki pilihan lain agar bisa mendapatkanmu Suho.

Apapun akan kulakukan demi dirimu...

**[Lay Flashback, 8 Years Ago -END-]**

* * *

**24 Mei 1939,** Di kediaman Kim

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman ayahku, saat ini suasananya sangat mengheningkan namun penuh dengan duka.  
Sangat hening, sehingga hanya terdengar beberapa isakan tangis dari kerabat dan keluargaku.  
Beberapa diantara mereka ada juga yang berdiam diri, seakan-akan tidak percaya bahwa orang yang meninggal ini adalah ayahku.

Begitu juga dengan diriku, menahan airmata ku sekuat yang aku bisa.  
Untungnya ada Kris,Chen,Kai,dan Luhan. Berkat mereka aku merasa lebih tenang dalam menghadapi ini.  
Ya, walaupun sebenarnya aku masih saja memikirkan tentang hal kemarin dengan Lay.

Usai sudah pemakaman ayahku, jasadnya telah dikuburkan di pemakaman pinggir kota.  
Saat ini aku berada dihadapan makam ayahku, ditemani oleh Chen,Kai,Kris dan Luhan Merenungkan hidup denganya selama ini, menyesali semua senyuman beliau yang kini tak bisa terlihat lagi.

sekarang diriku masih setia berdiri didepan makam ayahku, hingga Chen datang menghampiriku.

"Suho hyung, boleh kita bicara sebentar?"  
Aku mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Chen hingga menuju kebawah pohon besar yang rindang.

"Ada apa Chen?"

"hmm,aku sudah berpikir untuk..." jawab Chen dengan penuh keraguan.

"Berpikir untuk?"

"Untuk pergi ke Eropa."

APA?!

"C-chen, kau bercanda bukan?" tanyaku dengan nada lemah yang tidak percaya dengan hal ini.

"Tidak! aku benar-benar serius! inilah satu-satunya kesempatanku! Aku tersadar saat kita tidur bersama semalam."  
"Aku sadar bahwa selama ini impianku terhalang karna ayah dan ibu melarangku." Jawab Chen sambil menatap mataku.

"CUKUP CHEN! KAU TAU SEKARANG INI KITA SEDANG MENGHADAPI PERANG DUNIA KEDUA!"  
"A-aku tak sanggup bila terjadi apa-apa saat kau berlayar ke Eropa sana! tempat itu jauh sekali!"

Melihat diriku yang hampir menangis karena membayangkan bila Chen pergi, tiba-tiba Chen langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"AKU TAU! aku tau bahwa ini adalah ide yang konyol!"  
"Aku saja tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkan hyung, namun hanya inilah kesempatanku! tolonglah mengerti aku hyung!"

Jangan pergi Chen... orangtua kita sudah tiada, haruskah aku juga kehilangan dirimu?  
Aku mengerti bila kau ingin pergi kesana, namun jangan diwaktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini.  
Apa memang harus sekarang kau pergi?

"Kenapa kau harus pergi sekarang Chen? bukankah masih banyak waktu selain sekarang?"

"Aku juga ingin pergi dilain waktu saja, tapi dalam beberapa bulan lagi akan diadakan perlombaan seni dunia disana."  
"Dan semua rute pelayaran akan ditutup dalam beberapa minggu lagi, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama."  
"Bagaimana jika perang dunia ini tidak akan berakhir? apa aku akan mati sebelum mencoba meraih impianku?"  
Jawab Chen dengan nada tegasnya sambil menatap mataku dengan tajam.

Terkejut dengan semua alasan yang ia ucapkan, aku hanya bisa menghirup dan menghelakan nafasku sedalam mungkin.  
Chen yang selama ini kukenal, rupanya sudah berubah menjadi seorang namja.  
19 tahun hidup bersamanya, dan inikah saatnya untuk Chen menjadi seorang dewasa?  
Merasa kalah dan tak bisa berkutik tentang Chen, akhirnya aku mengalah

"Baiklah,apa boleh buat."

"BENARKAH?! TERIMA KASIH HYUNG!" ucap Chen sambil berteriak yang terdengar seperti bernyanyi dengan 4 oktaf sekaligus, dan pelukannya pun semakin erat.

"c-c-chen..le..paskan.."  
Dengan cepat Chen langsung melepaskan pelukannya tadi, dia tertawa dan lalu menggenggam tanganku

"Sekali lagi terima kasih hyung, Terima kasih untuk mempercayaiku."

Dengan wajah kegirangan Chen berjalan pergi sambil berlompat-lompat kecil. Ya ampun, apakah dia lupa bahwa ini adalah tempat pemakaman?  
Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Chen yang begitu, tapi senyuman itu hilang seketika saat aku memikirkan apa yang terjadi bila Chen meninggalkanku.

_Sebenarnya..._

batin dan hatiku sama sekali tak rela untuk ditinggalkan oleh Chen.  
Tapi, suatu hari nanti pasti Chen juga akan meninggalkanku, percuma saja aku mencegah Chen pergi

Oh Tuhan, tolonglah jaga Chen agar ia selamat sampai ketujuan...

"Junmyeon, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris yang sedang berjalan menghampiriku.

"Ah, tidak ada apapun. Itu tadi hanya persoalan biasa antar saudara."

"Kau berbohong." ucap Kris

"Aku tidak berbohong." jawabku sambil tersenyum agar menyembunyikan rasa sakit ini dari Kris.

"Junmyeon, walau bibirmu itu tersenyum tapi matamu tidak."

"Maksudmu apa Kris?" Aku menundudukan kepalaku

"Matamu mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jujurlah padaku bahwa hatimu itu sedang bersedih." jawab Kris sambil mengusap pipiku secara lembut dengan tangannya yang hangat itu.

Aku memang tidak bisa membohongi Kris, walau kemungkinan dia hanya menganggap diriku sebagai bayaran hutangnya.  
Entah mengapa aku merasa aman dengan berada didekatnya.  
Tapi...  
Aku tau bahwa dia telah membuat perjanjian dengan ayahku.  
Aku tau dia meniduriku hanya untuk mengambil bayaran dari hutang ayahku.

Dadaku terasa sakit, airmataku mulai mengalir...

Kris hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Kris langsung mengusap airmata ku dengan jari jempolnya.  
Ia mengangkat daguku, membuat diriku bertatapan dengan matanya.

"Junmyeon..."

Ucapan Kris yang memanggil namaku itu membuat airmataku semakin bercucuran.

Tiba-tiba Kris langsung menarikku, membuat diriku berada didalam pelukannya yang erat.

"Tak usah disembunyikan tangisan mu itu, keluarkan saja."

Aku menggerakkan kedua tanganku melingkari pinggang Kris, dan bersandar didadanya.  
Sekarang airmata yang kutahan itu sudah berubah menjadi tangisan yang tiada hentinya, Aku menangis dan merengek bagaikan anak kecil.  
Sesekali Kris mengusap-usap rambutku dengan pelan.

"Ayah...Ibu.."

Hari itu diakhiri dengan permohonan Chen untuk pergi, dan aku yang menangis dipelukkan Kris...

* * *

**25 Mei 1939,** Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak ayahku meninggal saat malam ulangtahun ku.  
Suasana ini sama seperti kematian ibuku, beliau meninggal saat umur ku 7 tahun.  
Ibuku meninggal karena wabah penyakit mematikan yang pernah menyerang kota ini saat umurku 5 tahun, dan ibuku berhasil bertahan selama 2 tahun.

Aku berdiri didepan jendela, memandangi langit biru yang cerah itu Tetapi hidup seakan tak berwarna,gelap,suram,dan tak ada artinya lagi...

"Selamat pagi suho hyung~" ucap Chen sambil tersenyum-senyum nyengir bahagia.

"Pagi."

"Aih, jangan kembali murung begitu. Karena aku ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah hyung!"

"Hadiah?"

"Iya, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi berlibur ke pulau Jeju!"

"Ha?liburan ke pulau Jeju?"

"Ish, jangan berpura-pura bodoh hyung. Anggaplah ini sebagai tanda terimakasih ku karena kau telah mengizinkan ku untuk pergi Ke Eropa."

Dengan cepat Chen langsung menarik lenganku dan membawaku berlari kecil menuju keluar rumah.  
Disana terlihat Kai dan Luhan sedang berdiri manis menunggu didepan mobil.  
Sebelum aku bisa bertanya apakah mereka berdua juga ikut, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti didepan halaman rumahku.

"Oh, waktu yang tepat! akhirnya dia datang juga!" ucap Chen sambil mengarahkan tatapannya ke pintu mobil tersebut.

Dia? siapa yang dimaksud Chen itu?  
Apa Chen sudah mempersiapkan ini semua?  
Ugh, kenapa aku memiliki firasat kalau orang yang berada didalam mobil ini adalah...

KLAK!  
Pintu mobil terbuka dan, orang yang berada dihadapanku sekarang ini adalah...

KRIS.

"Selamat pagi junmyeon." ucap Kris

* * *

Sekarang, aku berada didalam mobil bersama Kris dan Kai. Sedangkan Chen dan Luhan berada dimobil yang lain.  
mobil mereka penuh dengan barang-barang dan oleh karena itulah Kai berada dimobil yang sama denganku.

Ya ampun, dari sekian orang mengapa aku harus berbagi tempat bersama Kris dan Kai?  
Orang yang membeli diriku dan Cinta pertamaku duduk disampingku, Apa lagi yang bisa terjadi dari kejadian ini?  
Suasana canggung dan hening menghiasi perjalanan kami menuju pelabuhan dipinggir kota.

Beberapa waktu sudah berlalu, akhirnya kami semua sudah tiba di pelabuhan.

Luhan dan Kai sibuk membawakan koper-koper kami, begitu juga dengan Kris yang membawa kopernya sendiri.  
Tapi ada yang aneh dengan semua ini, mengapa Luhan membawakan koper Chen ke kapal yang lain?  
Dan juga kenapa mereka semua terlihat sudah merencanakan ini semua?

"Tuan muda jongdae, barang-barang anda sudah selesai dipindahkan." ucap Luhan

"TUNGGU! apa maksud dari semua ini?! kenapa kau tidak ikut ke kapal yang sama denganku Chen?" tanyaku

Chen yang semula sibuk mengatur barang-barangnya, kini menatapku dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Bibirnya terlihat pucat, sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya yang tiba-tiba membeku itu.  
Terlihat bahwa Chen menghirup dan menghela nafasnya beberapa kali.

"Tuan muda jongdae, akan segera pergi menuju Eropa." jawab Luhan yang mewakili jawaban Chen dengan nada datar.

"APA?! kalau begitu apa maksudnya dari liburan ke Pulau Jeju ini?"

"Maafkan aku Hyung, karena telah membohongimu..."  
"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan semua ini, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir kapal akan berlayar menuju Eropa." ucap Chen yang memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara.

"Tetapi tenang saja, Liburan hyung akan ditemani dengan Kai hyung dan Yi Fan hyung!" sambung Chen

"B-bagaimana dengan Luhan Hyung? apakah dia juga ikut?" tanyaku dengan nada lemah karena terkejut dengan pernyataan Chen tadi.

"Luhan hyung tidak ikut, dia 'kan harus menjaga rumah kita." jawab Chen

Kepalaku masih berpikir keras layaknya seperti benang kusut. Bukan karena Chen akan pergi tapi karena, Liburan bersama Kai dan Kris?  
Oh Tuhan, ini adalah bencana!

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

Inilah FF tanpa jiwa.

Kemungkinan besar bila feelnya gak dapat.

ambigu sekali author ini ( -,-)


End file.
